


Forever December

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musician Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: People discovered true love during the long summer days, spending the heated months head over heels. But summer loving was never something that happened for Steve Rogers. No, he found love during the cold winter days. Surrounded by white snow and the sound of a charming musician loud in his ears.





	Forever December

Classmates would return from summer vacation with young love trickling past their lips and drunken confessions written on their skin. People discovered true love during the long summer days, spending the heated months head over heels. But summer loving was never something that happened for Steve Rogers. He would rather spend the time working than outside in the sweltering heat.

Seasons changed, the trees lost their leaves and half-naked bodies were covered by layers upon layers of warm clothing. Regardless, Steve would spend the seasons doing the same as the last. Once school ended, he would race to the quiet coffee shop he worked at. His favorite time was break and not for the reasons some would think.

The moment his boss informed him that he needed to head out on break before he collapsed from exhaustion, he would snatch his book bag from the backroom and race to the park down the street. The surrounding areas were inspirational, giving him enough fodder for years. But there was one person that had become a constant within his sketchbook.

Panting, Steve would plop down on the snow covered ground and yank his sketchbook from the tattered bag beside him. Then he would doodle for five minutes. Once those five minutes were up, he would glance across the walkway where a musician was seated with his back pressed against a tree and a guitar cradled on his lap.

A heated romance? No, but as blue eyes watched the attractive musician caress guitar strings against one of the many trees within the park, he found that winter love seemed ten times more plausible. Unkempt brown locks hung low over expressive chocolate brown eyes, a toned body hidden beneath an old leather jacket and long fingers played the cords to some song. Eventually, Steve would have moved on from him. But the moment he heard him sing, Steve knew that he would never be able to forget him.

People were intoxicated by the sound of his voice, offering loose change for him to take. Each time, the musician would refuse the tips with a charming smile. Then one afternoon, he returned to the park with a folded cardboard. The moment he began playing, he opened the cardboard which read “Tip With Smiles Only :)”.

Steve continued sketching him, each sketch sending warmth throughout his entire body. Eventually, the several months he spent admiring the musician from afar were interrupted. He swore as he headed towards the park the following weak, unsure why he continued to involve himself in violent situations. Not that he regretted the choices he made.

A young mother had been fighting off three men while her daughter cried on the sidelines. There was absolutely no way he would have walked past them. But he was nothing like the average man. He was petite, scrawny. Nothing about him screamed, “Hey! My name is Steve Rogers and I’m overflowing with testosterone!” which was something he had been dealing with since he was younger.

Sporting several bruises, he settled on the ground inside the park but was stopped before he could retrieve his sketchbook. A hand was holding out a steaming cup of coffee for him to take. When he lifted his head, he blinked multiple times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

“I missed seeing your pretty face but with the interesting colors you've got there, I’m going to assume you have a good reason for making me mope.” The gorgeous musician was standing there with a smile on his face, one different from the charming one he showed others. It seemed genuine.

Steve accepted the cup, blushing furiously as he shrugged his shoulders. “I may or may not have fallen onto several fists.” He mumbled, blowing on the coffee. The musician collapsed beside him with a startled laugh. “I know the real explanation for your disappearance.” He said.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “And what would the real reason be?” He asked. “Brooklyn boy by day, vigilante by night. Captain America is the national symbol, a heroic soldier that protects the people from the evil Nazis!” He continued describing the heroic deeds of Captain America, how he was willing to sacrifice everything to protect those he loved. Steve found himself lost in the tale, laughing hysterically as the musician pulled some unflattering heroic poses.

“I have to head back to work.” Listening to him, Steve would have forgotten about the coffee shop. “Alright but I want your name and number, Captain.” The musician demanded.

Steve smiled gently and began scribbling his number on the hand the brunette offered. “My name is Steve Rogers, by the way. What about you, oh mysterious musician?” He questioned.

“Tony Stark.” The brunette replied, curling his fingers around the black ink on his palm.

Tony decided that he wanted to spend the time seated beside Steve rather than across from him and moved to his spot across the pathway. A couple people mentioned that they were thankful Tony found someone to spend time with and others mentioned how sweet Steve looked when he smiled. Even as the seasons changed, nothing between them ever did.

It was in December when they confessed their feelings for each other, sharing their first kiss in the place they met. It was in December when Tony asked Steve to be his boyfriend and Steve could only kiss him in response. It was in December when Tony asked Steve to move in with him and Steve had already packed his things. It was in December when Tony proposed, asking Steve to be his forever and Steve said yes. It was in December when the couple got married in the park, surrounded by those that had known them from the start and supported them endlessly. It was in December when Tony sang the song he had written for Steve all those years ago, back when he hadn't even known his name. It was in December when Tony was diagnosed with terminal cancer and only had a year left to live.

The following December, Tony breathed his last breath. He had fought until the very end. 

Despite the unbearable heartache, Steve never stopped going to the park. He continued to sit there every single day, sketching the time by and running his fingers over his wedding ring. People said he was too young to be alone, that he should venture out and date people like other twenty-six year old men and women, that Tony would understand and would want him to be happy. But Steve knew that Tony had been the only one for him and that was nothing he was ashamed of.

Nine winters were spent with the love of his life. Nine of the happiest years of his life.

It was in December when Steve breathed his last breath at the age of ninety-five, seated on the snow covered ground with an old sketchbook on his lap. He watched the clouds roll overhead, feeling exhaustion sweep over him. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Tony singing...

 _"I wish it was forever December. With my man dressed in all white, eyes so blue I can feel the sun in his smile. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep warm right next to you in December forever_."

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this almost a year ago but took it down because I thought it was "dumb". I was going through the files on my computer tonight and stumbled across it again. I reread it and I don't know, it made me want to cry so I figured I'd repost it. It's short but sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed this piece like I did! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
